swallowed_starfandomcom-20200213-history
Luo Feng/Items
Items Weapons Soldier, General, King Armor It was made by the Yan Shen Race/ Flame God Race. Space Lock band There were less than a hundred in the universe. The most mysterious thing about the Yan Ji race was its Yan Ji engravings. It was something the ancestors chanced upon and comprehended a long time ago. It was a path suitable for the people of Yan Ji. The tower uses the most basic form of the engravings. The tower has countless engravings, the final ones have space abilities. The Space Lock band spreads its void engravings over a domain and the space ripples within are locked. It disables teleportation! Hence, this is a space warrior's nightmare. Of course, it would also affect the user, making both parties unable to teleport! Hence…this band is most suited for one proficient in time laws. To the time law warriors, who are able to unleash time stop and disabling their enemies from teleporting…their advantage would be huge. The space lock area can be separated into three levels. First level, area with a diameter of 10,000 km will be affected. Second level, diameter of 100,000 km will be affected. Third level, diameter of one million km will be affected. Nan Shen Armaments or Nine Layer Hun Tian Yan One of the nine godly weapons for the controller type spirit reader. It's full name is the Hun Tian Yan or the Nine Layer Hun Tian Yan. The Nan Shen Armament's normal form is that of a dark golden elongated l rod. The nine godly controller weapons, which are the embodiment of origin laws, of which eight of them are gold, wood, water, fire, earth, wind, thunder and light It has 9 forms as the power of mixture of gold and time 1st Level - Scales Volume 16 Chapter 27 2nd Level - Sky Piercing 3rd Level - Heavenly Blade 4th Level - Skilled Time 5th Level - Space Slice 6th Level - Own World (Blade World) 7th Level - One rod to tremor the earth and skies 8th Level - Gold Blade slicing through Void 9th Level - Even undying isn't a foe Treasures Supreme Treasures: Star Tower The star tower strengthens your soul, willpower and consciousness. It can be used as a defensive treasure for both the body and soul (even universe supreme masters cannot inflict damage upon it) and an attacking treasure (soul attack, physical attack, etc). This star tower was something Mountain Sitting Guest created by chance within a special secret region back then. When it was close to completion, it interacted with a special gold light. Hence, it created this current star tower, making it different from the initial idea he had envisioned. The Star Tower can shrink to the size of a palm, taking the shape of a cone. It could be used as a horn. However, Luo Feng would need to enlarge the Star Tower if he wants to use it to escape. There are countless treasures within the star tower, one of which being the Star Map. Luo Feng's master, Mountain Sitting Guest, made some special treasures according to what the Star Tower produces. -> Tower Pearl (Low-level Soul Type Treasure) This is the pearl that fused with Luo Feng's soul. This pearl is the control center for the forbidden spaces within the tower, and sealing is the most important ability of the tower. The attacking and piercing are subsidiary. While the defensive abilities are secondary too, sealing an absolute warrior is its main ability. Force Armor Force Armor was refined and made according to Sitting Mountain Guest’s design. It was a true treasure in the form of a unique set of armor and was very different from the other true treasures Luo Feng knew of. The Force Armor was entirely different! Soldier, general, king, and emperor armor were all unrelated to law comprehension. Instead, they were dependent on bodily strength. Force Armor was the same way; it was dependent on bodily strength. If the godly body was not strong enough, it would be useless even if one had high law comprehension. If the godly body was strong, nothing would go wrong even if one had low law comprehension. Force Armor had three different forms. The first form required 100 million times the strength of a sector lord for activation. Once activated, it could block off and weaken the force of material attacks to 1/1,000, soul attacks would be weakened to only 1/10, and the user would gain strength equal to 100 million times that of a sector lord. The second form required 100 billion times the strength of a sector lord for activation. Once activated, it could block off and weaken the force of material attacks to 1/10,000, soul attacks would be weakened to 1/10, and the user would gain strength equal to one trillion times that of a sector lord. The third form required 100 trillion times the strength of a sector lord for activation. Once activated, it could block off and weaken the force of material attacks to 1/100,000, soul attacks would be weakened to 1/10, and the user would gain strength equal to 100 trillion times that of a sector lord. This was an extremely powerful life-saving true treasure. Once a universe master burned up his godly body to activate it, he would be able to activate the third form. With this form, any material attacks by super true treasures of other universe masters were rendered futile! Material attacks would pose no threat at all! These effects only applied as long as one was not facing off against a more powerful attack-based true treasure, such as supreme true treasures. Should such a supreme true treasure appear in the Original Star, a heated fight among numerous universe masters would occur. For one or two universe masters to lose their lives in the fray was nothing out of the norm. Pinnacle True Treasures: Absolute Guest Luo Feng looked to where Sitting Mountain Guest was pointing and saw the seemingly ordinary blade in a corner of the room. He walked over right away. The scabbard was a dusty gray, and on it were some sculptures that looked beautiful. The moment Luo Feng reached out to touch it, he felt the presence of an evil spirit that was so overwhelming that it invaded his body instantly. Within the vast, black space, a blade several tens of thousands of miles long hung suspended horizontally in midair. The blade was slowly being drawn out of the sheath, and the frightening evil spirit seemed to continuously invade Luo Feng’s willpower. The blade was completely unsheathed. A murderous intention whirled up in the air and spread all over. Special True Treasures Blood Cloud Pearl When worn, both power and aura are given out by Blood Cloud Pearl. It’s even able to change the structure of a godly body, and the bearer's power isn’t affected at all. It’s also able to camouflage true treasures. Top-tier True Treasures Northern Rock/Beast God Armor It was a wild beast that was black from head to toe. It had four powerful hooves and claws, as well as sharp fangs that pointed to the sky and a single horn on its forehead that gave off a shiny gleam… Its body was covered with layers of armor, as though it were filled with limitless magical power. Luo Feng was completely captivated at first glance. It was truly a stirring beauty. The black wild beast was around 300 feet tall, and it landed right in front of Luo Feng. It was then that Luo Feng realized, to his astonishment, that this was a dead creature. It was lifeless. This true treasure series consists of a total of 526 true treasures, of which 521 are ordinary true treasures, four are senior true treasures, and the remaining one is a top-tier true treasure. The sharp fangs and scales on its body, for instance, can be dismantled and used individually! Combining everything to form one body, its power is massive. Silver Dragon Phantom Ship (sold for treasure points, might get it back later) It would protect the user as long as he was inside the ship. Unless the enemy destroyed the ship, a material attack would be rendered almost useless, and a soul attack would also be significantly weakened. Though Silver Dragon Phantom Ship couldn’t change its direction flexibly, it was incredibly speedy running on a straight line and had mighty defending power. Two Winged Shi Wu Wings A treasure suitable for one trained in the fusion of the gold and space laws. As it’s suited for this fusion, the city leader gave it to Luo Feng. The origin of this item was a mystery. It’s material was incredibly sturdy, so much so that even a universe master wouldn’t be able to destroy it.The city leader didn’t walk the path of the beast god, hence he wouldn’t be able to use it perfectly. However his vision and perspective was incredibly broad, he was able to see its true power. The Shi Wu wings was mainly used for fleeing.According to the research, the city leader had discovered that the wings should have 3 forms. The 1st form was its normal form, after completing the Nan Shen 7 forms’ 1st level, one would be able to trigger it. Using the wings, one’s flying movement would be incredibly unpredictable. The 2nd form was where the wings would change, after completing the Nan Shen 7 forms’ 3rd form, the bone transformation, one would be able to unleash this 2nd form of the Shi Wu wings. When used, there would be a massive space disruption in the area, and that disruption would be the domain of the Shi wu wings. The 3rd form, after completing the 5th form, Horned section of the Nan Shen 7 forms, one would be able to unleash this 3rd form. When used, it would become a space tide, flying within this tide wouldn’t affect the wings at all. As its material was so sturdy even a universe master wouldn’t be able to break through, as long as they wrapped around the owner, it was a very good defensive item which was able to disperse a lot of attacks. And the feathers weren’t exactly real feathers, but sharp piercing knives.In flight, they could be used to attack and slash through anything! Four-Winged Shui Wings The four-winged Shi Wu Wings were a top-tier true treasure. The first form of the four-winged Shi Wu Wings was more powerful than the second form of the two-winged Shi Wu Wings. And the second form of the fourth wing should be more powerful than the third form of the two-winged version. The first form was called “space and time in disorder.” But what about the second form? Endless burning power flooded Shi Wu Wings along the engraving sculptures, and the power triggered all the sculptures. Instantly, the second level of sculptures on Shi Wu Wings were completely utilized, and the silver wing immediately started to change. The wing became sharper, and golden threads appeared on it. An elegant but powerful force permeated from it. It made Shi Wu Wing stronger than ordinary top-tier true treasures. Blood Cloud Palace Blood Cloud Palace is a top-tier flying-palace type true treasure. It was an entire level higher than Sky Wolf Palace. Its sturdiness was unmatched and even universe supreme beings would find it hard to cause damage to Blood Cloud Palace. It could release a dark mist over an area as far as hundreds of billions of miles away. By making use of Blood Cloud Palace, one could continuously avert death. Low-level/Ordinary True Treasures: Star Map A huge map floated in the air above the boat, engulfing the entire boat. The over 10km long boat became but a tiny dot against this map. A terrifying energy emanated from it. This map’s energy was incredibly powerful, far exceeding the sealed stars. The map itself was a treasure. The sealed stars were treasures too. The map was able to absorb the sealed stars, and according to the information he gathered, it could at most hold 100,000 sealed stars! Every sealed star was a treasure. Once 100,000 sealed stars were absorbed by the map, it would make the star map become a true treasure. The star map could be used to imprint Luo Feng’s attack techniques and law engravings. The moment it attacks, the stars within would connect with the laws, its power was limitless. Nine Tiger River Nine Tiger River is a domain type true treasure, and it has mighty suppression and bounding power. If enemies are relatively weak, it can annihilate them instantly. It’s a domain type true treasure of the metal category. Undying fighters who become undying under gold law are able to wield it. Together with the gold law domain and the true treasure domain, the power can be multiplied. If someone becomes a universe knight under space law, he is also able to merge space law domain with the true treasure domain because space law trumps gold, wood, water, fire, and ground law. Those who practice time space are unfit for Nine Tiger River. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Treasure Category:Luo Feng